1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to sun screen for a motor vehicle and in particular, to an improved sun screen and headliner for a vehicle.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Motor vehicles parked in full sunlight experience a very pronounced rise in interior temperature, and this problem is accentuated by the use of expansive glass areas such as wide windshields, sunroofs and the like. Various attempts have been used to provide reflective surfaces that reflect the sun's rays and eliminate or substantially reduce this "greenhouse" effect. The most popular of these approaches has been an inexpensive foldable sun screen which is typically formed of cardboard and the like and which is unfolded and placed inside the vehicle adjacent the windshield. While these sunscreens are very popular and relatively inexpensive, they have a number of shortcomings. They are cumbersome and considerable effort is required to unfold the screens and place them beneath the windshield. The sunscreens are also bulky and difficult to store when not in use. Additionally, the screens are not readily usable for the rear and side windows of the vehicle.
Sun visors which are commonly provided in vehicles have flat, single sheet shapes and are rotatably mounted to the inside roof or upper trim above the windshield, so they can be pivoted to position the visor along the windshield or along a side window. These visors have insufficient span and do not adequately shield the driver or passenger from the sun's rays.